Love Will Remember
by mariana cardoso
Summary: Um casal sofrendo uma ruptura. Eles possuem todos os motivos para continuar separados, mas por que ainda é tão difícil seguir em frente? Depois de três anos juntos, o amor pode lembrar muitas coisas, principalmente o quanto é bom estar junto.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo Único**: Love Will Remember.

**Para ouvir**: Love Will Remember – Selena Gomez

**Sinopse**: Um casal sofrendo uma ruptura. Eles possuem todos os motivos para continuar separados, mas por que ainda é tão difícil seguir em frente? Depois de três anos juntos, o amor pode lembrar muitas coisas, principalmente o quanto é bom estar junto.

**Autor**: Mariana Cardoso.

**Beta**: Leili Pattzs.

...

_- Oi... Sou eu. Bella, por favor, me atenda. Eu já dei todo tempo que eu poderia. Por favor... Apenas me ligue, ok? Não me deixe no escuro... Você está bem?_

_- Bella, por favor... Eu te amo. Te amo mais que tudo. Vamos conversar... Você está bem?_

_- Baby, seu silêncio está me matando... Apenas me atenda e diga que está bem. Eu te amo._

Só três mensagens hoje? Perguntei-me se era culpa do horário. Estava levemente surpresa que ele não ficou do lado de fora da livraria me esperando sair como um cachorrinho abandonado. Edward não estava entendendo a parte que precisava de um tempo para pensar e passou a me perseguir como um idolatra. Terminar nosso relacionamento de três anos não foi uma surpresa só para ele, assim como pra mim. Tomar essa atitude depois de sentir o perfume barato em sua camisa foi uma realização que meu subconsciente estava querendo a tempos. Ou pelo menos nos últimos seis meses. Como nos tornamos tão estranhos? O que aconteceu com nosso namoro feliz? Onde estavam todas as promessas?

Desaparecem.

Ele quer saber se eu estou bem? Claro que não estou bem... Minha miséria estava me consumindo e não sabia se tinha forças para lutar contra minha dor.

_- Eu me lembro de um dia importante na minha vida. Entrei em uma livraria procurando um bom romance para minha prima em seu aniversário de 17 anos. Alice sempre teve tudo que quis e pensei que um clássico poderia trazer um pouco de senso. Uma jovem atendente de longos cabelos castanhos e os olhos mais bonitos de todos foi simpática e me ajudou a escolher ao que estava na moda. Fiquei tão fascinado que passei a enchê-la de perguntas como um babaca idiota querendo ouvir a sua voz o tempo todo. O dia que conheci você minha vida teve sentido. Eu te amo._

Mais uma mensagem que fez meu coração tremer. Respirei fundo e me obriguei a não chorar, mas ironicamente minha mente mergulhou naquele dia corrido e estranho na pequena livraria que meus pais montaram pra mim. Era meu primeiro negócio e para uma recém-formada ainda procurando uma pós-graduação. Apenas com dois funcionários e com um preso no estoque, precisei encarar o balcão e ajudar alguns clientes perdidos. Conhecer minha própria loja era meu dever e por isso quando o homem mais bonito de todo universo entrou na livraria quase cai da cadeira. Alto, vestido formalmente, com óculos escuros e um perfume de matar ficou rodando ao redor parecendo completamente desolado e perdido.

- Olá, posso te ajudar? – perguntei meio gaguejando, aproximando-me lentamente.

- Ham... Estou procurando algo para adolescentes. – disse antes de virar em minha direção e parou por um momento me avaliando – Se você puder me ajudar...

Fiquei um pouco aliviada de estar usando saltos altos, minha calça jeans favorita que deixava minhas pernas bonitas e minha bunda no lugar com uma blusa de seda rosa clara... Eu estava sem sutiã e esperava que ele não continuasse olhando para o mesmo lugar ou logo estaria denunciando isso.

- Ela gosta de romances atuais? Tem o novo livro da famosa série sobre vampiros... Algo como um bonitão de cabelos pretos que em breve será lançado em filme.

- É aquele que brilha? – perguntou com um sorriso debochado. Fiquei um pouco ofendida, mas deixei passar. Eu era fã da série.

- Não... Esses já foram lançados. Todos eles. – resmunguei caminhando em direção a sessão de romances sobrenaturais e pela parede espelhada vi que estava verificando minha bunda. – Temos a coleção especial de Vampire Diaries... Vampire Academy...

- Nada sem vampiros? Isso é meio irritante.

- Está na moda, se ela é adolescente provavelmente gosta disso, mas... Também tem a coleção de Gossip Girl, Pretty Little Liars... E uma edição especial de Glee com todos os bastidores, erros de gravação e tudo mais...

- Uhn, Glee. Ela tem uma paixão por alguém dessa série. – murmurou pra si mesmo e olhou para Gossip Girl – Ou seria esse? Que inferno.

- Talvez um clássico? Algo como um romance antigo para deixar na cabeceira e ainda pode ajuda-la na escola. – sugeri docemente e ele abriu um sorriso bonito, quase perverso olhando nos meus olhos, descendo brevemente para meus seios novamente.

- Jane Austen soa bem.

Ele escolheu toda coleção premium da Jane Austen sem insistência.

- Esse lugar é novo? Costumo passar por aqui para almoçar e nunca tinha reparado antes. – disse olhando ao redor.

- Poucos meses. Ainda estamos criando a parte de café e uma pequena biblioteca... Poderão vir lanchar, comer algo bom, beber um chá, café ou alguma coisa quente e ler algum livro que estiver disponível na estante. – respondi rapidamente um pouco nervosa.

- Isso seria interessante... Logo pode tornar um ponto de encontro. – disse com um sorriso bonito, passando a mão nos cabelos bonitos – Gosto de café e você?

- Sou uma bebedora nata de cafeína, tenho uma dose diária. – respondi embalando para presente do meu melhor jeito e coloquei em uma sacola com um cartão desconto para clientes acima de um determinado valor. – Aqui está.

- Débito, por favor.

Não sabia se ele estava querendo ser exibido ou se era normal pagar dois mil dólares no débito, mas fingi que isso era completamente normal. Tinha clientes que parcelavam um livro de 15 dólares em duas vezes. Cada um com sua loucura.

- Então... – disse querendo saber meu nome.

- Isabella.

- Será que um dia poderia passar aqui e pedir a sua gentil companhia para uma dessas doses diárias de cafeína, Isabella? – perguntou docemente, cantarolando meu nome com prazer e me vi muda, completamente sem reação – Eu sou Edward, a proposito.

- Seria um prazer, Edward. – respondi quando encontrei minha voz e observei sair da livraria, arrancando suspiros de todas as mulheres presentes.

Em um dia tinha vendido uma coleção que meu pai disse que seria loucura comprar, conheci um cara gato e ele tinha dito que apareceria para tomarmos um café. Empurrei esse pensamento para longe porque ele devia ter dito da boca pra fora e possivelmente foi um flerte qualquer. O que eu realmente não esperava era que no dia seguinte ele estaria lá, com um sorriso gentil e um olhar esperançoso esperando-me para sair e isso se repetiu todos os dias por duas semanas até nosso primeiro encontro e por consequência, nosso primeiro beijo. O resto é história.

Suspirando olhei para Bolt, o nosso super-cão que ficou comigo na separação. Ele estava olhando para porta... Estava olhando e ficando na mesma posição todos os dias desde que Edward saiu por ela carregando uma mala pequena com algumas roupas. Ele não estava me dando muita confiança e parecia desanimado esperando ele chegar. Não passou despercebido que quando ouvia a voz dele na secretária eletrônica o rabo dele sacodia levemente. Até o meu cachorro... E as plantas... Tudo nesse apartamento ainda respirava pelo o homem da casa.

Ao mesmo tempo em que a mensagem dele ainda repassava na minha cabeça, me perguntei levemente onde estava aquela menina que ele conheceu anos atrás. Jovem, sonhadora, feliz e independente. Eu fui sucumbida a este relacionamento? Ou apenas não sou a mesma porque amadureci independente das ações de Edward nos últimos tempos? Coloquei as roupas para lavar refletindo sobre quem eu era e não tinha a mínima ideia sobre isso. Toda minha vida nos últimos três anos foi construída em conjunto. Nossa casa, o carro, as livrarias, os escritórios, tudo que fizemos foi junto e será que isso está errado?

Liguei para Edward de volta e ele atendeu no segundo toque.

- Bella...

- O que aconteceu com aquela menina que você conheceu naquele dia? – perguntei calmamente e desliguei.

_- Ela cresceu, Bella. Você não tem mais 22 anos... Você se tornou mulher, é isso que acontece quando estamos indo bem profissionalmente e pessoalmente. Ninguém fica igual para sempre._

Sua resposta parecia um suspiro choroso na minha caixa de mensagem. Cresci, certo. Fiz uma careta e me afastei da tentação de ouvir sua voz repetidas vezes nas mensagens. Arrumei a cama e faxinei o apartamento completamente querendo expulsar toda frustração e choro do meu sistema. Manter-me ocupada era o que precisava para não sucumbir a ausência de Edward em casa em um sábado... Bom, não os últimos sábados no qual ele sempre tinha um compromisso. Pescar com os amigos, jogar bola, um evento do trabalho, uma visita inesperada a alguém... Algo que não me envolvia diretamente. Ele sempre chegava tarde, tomava banho, se jogava no sofá e assistia algo até altas horas e depois vinha deitar comigo.

Rolei na cama a madrugada inteira. Os últimos dias tinham sido assim... A ausência dele ao meu lado, aquecendo meu corpo, sempre com as pernas entre as minhas ainda me fazia sentir uma solidão.

- Ei Bolt, o que houve? – perguntei baixinho quando ele estava arranhando a porta da frente. – Bolt, pare com isso.

- Bella? Isabella? – a voz embriagada de Edward estava do outro lado da porta. – Por que nós chegamos a este ponto?

- Edward?

- Não... A fada madrinha. Claro que sou eu. Quem seria o outro idiota a vir chorar as magoas na casa da ex-namorada ingrata em plena madrugada? O babaca do Edward. – reclamou com um choro bêbado – Você está acabando comigo. Eu não como e não durmo pensando em você, porra. Quero minha casa e minha mulher de volta... Quero minha maldita vida de volta. – disse e meio que socou a porta – Você trocou a fechadura...

- Edward...

- Edward? É tudo que você tem a dizer? Meu nome? Nós últimos meses você tem sido uma cadela delirante, reclamando de tudo, sendo chata e irritante com pequenas coisas irrelevantes. Não se arrumava mais pra mim, não gostava mais de sair comigo e com meus amigos, me deixou sozinho várias noites e sequer tinha tesão de fazer amor, sexo ou o caralho que fosse na cama... Eu tentei te entender... Eu tentei te dar espaço, mas você... Você me mandou embora.

Fiquei em silêncio deixando minhas lágrimas lavarem meu rosto... Ele tinha razão?

- Eu vou ter que te ligar? Implorar meu amor? Implorar uma chance? Implorar de joelhos que eu amo você pra caralho e que aquela noite não foi nada. Não aconteceu nada.

Afastei-me da porta incapaz de ouvir mais. Será mesmo que a culpa também tinha sido minha? Todos os meus pensamentos foram sucumbidos a noite que Edward chegou em casa fedendo a outra mulher. O perfume doce não usual as suas roupas e as bebidas me deixou tensa. E logo ele veio com a conversa que precisava conversar comigo... Ele conheceu uma mulher chamada Tanya, no bar em que estava bebendo com seus amigos na "sexta-feira dos meninos" – o encontro mensal deles, amigos da escola e do trabalho. Ela deu em cima dele e ele disse que gostou, depois disso não quis ouvir mais. Não queria saber. Se ele me traiu, não queria saber. Parte de mim dizia que ele não fez isso. Outra parte dizia que sim, a mais cética e não romântica estava comandando nosso relacionamento.

Desde então nós brigamos ainda mais. Qualquer coisa era uma briga que deixava os vizinhos desviando o olhar no dia seguinte. Até mesmo a posição dos pratos na mesa e se ele roncasse durante a noite. Nós chegamos a discutir sobre quem levaria Bolt para passear quando poderíamos ter feito isso juntos. Edward tinha razão em questionar: Aonde chegamos? Será que acabou mesmo? Meu amor por ele nunca iria acabar. Esse homem destemido, inteligente, sagaz e impulsivo sempre seria o homem da minha vida, que me transformou em mulher na cama, me desabrochou sexualmente e me fez enfrentar meus medos... Será que amadureci mesmo por ele? Ou ele deu um empurrãozinho natural para me fazer crescer, assim como ele estava crescendo?

Acordei com o sol no meu rosto e pensei brevemente que ele odiava quando eu me esquecia de fechar as cortinas e isso passou a ser sua tarefa noturna. Ele nunca esqueceu.

- Bella... Essas malditas cortinas. – reclamou virando o rosto e escondendo no meu pescoço – Eu amo esse sol maldito de Manhattan na minha cara essa hora da manhã. – resmungou sendo irônico e beijando-me levemente. Sorri sonolenta para seu péssimo humor matinal. – Por que você sempre acorda com esse cheiro maravilhoso de açúcar?

- Açúcar?

- É, eu tenho vontade de lamber você toda por conta desse cheirinho bom. – murmurou passando a língua na minha pele, me deixando arrepiada – Você gosta disso? – perguntou e cantarolei em resposta – Boa coisa desse sol no rosto é que acordei antes do despertador e terei tempo de fazer amor com minha linda namorada. – sussurrou e sorri abraçando-o apertado.

Edward amava sexo matinal. Ele dizia que o jeito que eu acordava o deixava louco, principalmente quando dormia sem nada ou ele arrancava minha roupa de madrugada para ter seu caminho comigo. Algo como cabelos lisos desgrenhados e lábios inchados – por culpa dele – era muito sensual ou quando acordava parecendo uma menina perdida e emburrada. Vai entender a mente dele... De qualquer forma, a gente se dava muito bem na cama. Até um certo ponto. Resignada com mais uma lembrança e sai da cama. Bolt estava deitado na porta da frente, chorando baixinho. Ele ignorou quando acariciei sua barriga. Ok.

A secretária eletrônica piscou duas vezes e deu sinal de mensagem nova.

_- Eu ainda estou sentado aqui fora... Você não está atendendo nenhuma das suas ligações? Está diretamente para caixa? Você se fechou para todos? Eu prometi te amar até o fim da minha vida, eu fiz essa promessa pra mim mesmo... Seis meses atrás eu ia te pedir em casamento. Se você procurar o anel está na segunda gaveta que pertencia a mim no closet em um fundo falso. Eu queria mais, Bella. Você disse que não._

Eu disse? Claro que eu diria que sim! Quando foi isso? Voltei para o quarto e encontrei o anel, assim como um envelope. Era um bilhete com um convite para encontra-lo em nosso restaurante favorito, estava assinado com a data. Essa data...

- Edward, não quero sair hoje. – disse quando cheguei em casa, jogando meus casacos em cima da mesa, assim como a bolsa e tudo que carregava. – Eu tive um dia ruim e não quero sair.

- Bella, por favor, é importante.

- Estou cansada de suas saídas importantes no qual você me ignora a noite inteira e conversa com seus amigos.

- Eu não faço isso.

- Faz sim.

- Baby...

- Eu só não quero sair e aturar Rosalie contando vantagem que sua vida de casada é perfeita e Alice suspirando o quanto Jasper é romântico. Não quero ouvir nada disso de nenhuma delas, jogando na minha cara que os maridos delas são demais.

- Bella... Tudo bem, hoje não é um bom dia para saída em grupo, mas o que você sente de um momento só nós dois?

- Venha para casa, Edward.

Lembro vagamente de ter visto esse envelope em cima da mesinha da sala, mas o ignorei e segui direto para o chuveiro, colocando um pijama confortável e me jogando na cama. Tinha demitido dois funcionários, um por falta e outro por roubo, precisei trabalhar no atendimento quando tinha milhões de coisas para resolver no escritório, também fiquei sem almoçar e ir ao banheiro durante todo o dia. Descontei toda minha frustração nele sem sequer perguntar o que queria... Oh, quanto sou idiota. Levantei correndo e quando abri a porta ele não estava mais lá.

_- Você lembra o dia que decidimos morar juntos? Nós já tínhamos a chave um do outro e vivíamos juntos todo o tempo, até que encontramos um anuncio de um bom apartamento grande, na cobertura, perto dos nossos trabalhos e com espaço o suficiente para construir nossa vida. Hoje eu me pergunto... Será que nosso problema era nosso status de relacionamento? Por que fomos padrinhos de todos nossos amigos e não subimos ao altar? Você queria isso, Bella? Você me deu todos os sinais de que não queria o casamento... O que você quer?_

Sentei no meu sofá com uma xícara chá, incapaz de beber um café por semanas. Foi a primeira vez que admiti pra mim mesma que meu problema com Rosalie e Alice era pura inveja. Elas tinham menos tempo de relacionamento que eu e tinham casado, construído suas vidas. Será que minhas reclamações sobre elas e suas perfeições em forma de marido deram a entender que não queria isso para nós? Será que o último ano me tornei completamente rabugenta? Será que eu mesma empurrei-o para fora de casa diariamente com meus surtos?

Olhei para tatuagem de coração no meu dedo anelar. Tive coragem de fazê-la quando fomos comemorar nosso primeiro ano de namoro em Las Vegas. Ao contrário do mito, não saímos de lá casados ou bebemos até perder os sentidos, mas eu fiz uma tatuagem na promessa de um futuro juntos e ele tatuou a letra B, de Bella, em seu pulso. Foi um final de semana feliz, um momento intimo, um grande marco em nosso relacionamento que passou despercebido todo esse tempo. Todos os nossos momentos mais alegres foram esquecidos. Mudei meu olhar para as inúmeras fotos tiradas em visitas a novos lugares, viagens em família, feriados, momentos a dois em casa, o dia que Bolt chegou para começar nossa pequena família, a inauguração da filial da livraria no Brooklyn e a abertura do seu novo escritório no East Village, Manhattan.

_- Estou aqui no Central Park lembrando o dia que você aprendeu a andar de bicicleta. Você fez isso sozinha. Venceu seu medo sozinha, eu só estava aqui assistindo sua vitória porque te amava... E ainda te amo._

Oh, aquele dia foi emocionante. Me senti tão bem e tão livre. Foi realmente uma vitória importante na minha vida e me senti uma nova-iorquina comum que sabe andar de bicicleta, capaz de andar ao lado do namorado em um passeio qualquer sábado a tarde. Encostei-me ao sofá e fechei os olhos com a dor dilacerante com todas as nossas brigas, gritos, coisas quebradas, dormir de costas um para o outro, deboche, dar de ombro, cansaço, medo... Distância. Parecia que nosso sonho feliz tinha desaparecido movido para outro lugar. Tudo que tivemos foi especial. Tudo que vivemos juntos mudou quem sou. E ainda o amo mais do que tudo na minha vida...

Escorreguei meu corpo no chão sentindo meu peito doer. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei na mesma posição, agonizando meu coração partido e com o cérebro literalmente partindo ao meio de tantas decisões e memórias. Bolt deitou com a cabeça na minha barriga, com um gesto carinhoso que só ele podia me dar. Novamente a bina da secretária eletrônica soou e prendi minha respiração.

_- E Bella, durante as últimas semanas eu venho tentado fazer isso olhando nos seus olhos. Naquela noite não aconteceu nada, por favor, ouça até o final. Sim, eu me interessei nela. Era bonita, sensual e disposta a dar tudo que eu não estava tendo a tempos... Mas eu não fui adiante. Disse que era comprometido. Eu sou um merda, bagunceiro, grosso, respondão e filho da puta egoísta, mas não sou infiel a quem amo. Entendo que não queira ouvir porque tudo que eu te disse, todas as coisas que joguei na sua cara, a palhaçada que fiz ao sair sozinho para uma boate... Eu não dormi com ela, nem beijei... Ela ficou perto o suficiente, admito, mas eu desisti... O cheiro dela não era de açúcar, ela não ria graciosamente e colocava o cabelo atrás da orelha do jeito que você faz. Ela não dançava sem senso de ritmo como você. Ela não tinha um lindo rubor nas bochechas. Ela não era você, assim como todas as outras mulheres desse mundo... Nenhuma delas podem ser você, o que você é pra mim. Se eu soubesse que naquele dia eu ia te amar pra caralho, tinha entrado mais cedo na livraria. Se eu soubesse que ia doer muito ficar sem você, não tinha desistido de te pedir em casamento por ser um babaca medroso com medo de ouvir não._

Eu precisava pedir perdão a ele. Nós precisávamos conversar pela primeira vez em três semanas. Continuei deitada sem saber como ligar para ele.

- Estou aqui Bella. Abre a porta, por favor. – pediu batendo na porta – Sei que está em casa. Preciso te ver, não fala nada, só me deixa te ver.

Levantei-me com as pernas tremulas e abri a porta. Bolt estava rodando ao redor de si mesmo comemorando a visita de Edward. Ele tinha perdido peso, precisava fazer a barba e tomar um banho. Suas roupas estavam sujas e amarrotadas. Não parecia um advogado de sucesso ou mesmo uma pessoa bem feita na vida financeiramente. Seus olhos estavam derramando lágrimas assim como os meus. Vê-lo depois de todo esse tempo, com essa nova realidade triste de que eu errei tanto quanto ele mudou completamente minha visão sobre este termino. Edward era o homem que eu amava, que queria passar o fim dos meus dias, mas nós tínhamos muitas questões que precisavam ser conversadas e que me davam medo de voltar e cair na mesma rotina. Será que nosso amor vai ser forte o suficiente para tudo isso?

- Volta pra mim. Eu não posso mais ficar sem você. – sussurrou olhando para seus pés.

- Eu diria sim, Edward. Se você pedisse... – respondi baixinho também sem olha-lo.

- É bom saber disso. – murmurou com um sorriso de menino que fez meu coração bater mais forte. Pisquei tentando afastar todas as memorias que ele me dava o mesmo sorriso.

- Você não vai pedir?

- Não agora. Você merece mais...

- Uhn...

- Você não disse que voltaria pra mim.

- Eu não posso voltar para onde nunca sai, Edward. Eu pertenço a você.

- É bom ouvir isso. – disse dando um passo a frente – Eu amo você, Bella. Sinto muito por tudo... Me perdoa pela lista imensa.

- Eu também peço perdão, mas nós precisamos ser detalhistas nisso para dar certo.

Olhamos um para o outro. Ele estava horroroso, desgrenhado e doente. Precisava de um banho urgente, mas isso não impediu meu sorriso de tê-lo de volta. Meu coração que antes parecia esmagado estava batendo mais calmo, respirando melhor, apenas fazendo sua função em me deixar viva. Era como se estivesse inteira novamente. É isso que o amor faz, ele lembra do quão bom as coisas podem ser mesmo com dias difíceis.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Eu sei que disse que seria um único capítulo, mas a Leili conseguiu me convencer contra e saiu essa pequena continuação como se fosse uma só. Espero que gostem e comentem!

**~~XxX~~**

Edward deu um passo a frente para me beijar e eu dei um para trás. Suas sobrancelhas se franziram e seu olhar assumiu uma dor que me deixou chocada. Respirei fundo e beijei seus lábios levemente, fazendo-o sorrir e espirrar.

- Eu te amo muito, como você diz, pra caralho... Mas você precisa de um banho, escovar os dentes, comer e tomar um remédio. – disse baixinho esticando minha mão – Vem?

Bolt ficou pulando nas pernas de Edward e não parou até conseguir atenção dele. Enchi a banheira com água quente e coloquei um pouco de sais naturais para que ele pudesse relaxar. Sem dizer nada, apenas olhando em seus olhos um pouco vermelhos comecei a despi-lo calmamente. Todas as suas roupas estavam sujas, com lama, como se tivesse pegado chuva por todo tempo. Ele tentou parar minhas mãos quando cheguei a sua cueca, mas não tinha nenhuma surpresa ali pra mim e eu queria cuidar dele, queria me redimir pelos meus erros, mostrar que o amo muito e que o fato de vê-lo tão doente estava me machucando.

- Você não vem comigo? – perguntou baixinho e eu ri, negando.

- Só você. – sussurrei pegando a esponja e enchendo com sabão liquido que ele gostava.

Edward parecia um pouco fora de si, sua pele estava febril e seu nariz tinha um pouco de coriza. Ele estava com um pouco de dificuldade para respirar e talvez trêmulo. Ele estava do jeito que eu fiquei nos primeiros dias... Nós dois erramos um com o outro, mas agora, eu queria cuidar dele e mostrar que podemos consertar isso e ser feliz. Eu o amo, não quero viver sem e preciso dele. Lavei seu corpo e seu cabelo, massageando-o um pouco seus ombros. Ele sorriu timidamente, era tão raro ver esse sorriso e só depois me dei conta do motivo. Ele estava excitado... Oh, isso era bom e estranho ao mesmo tempo.

Secando-se sozinho, peguei uma roupa limpa e confortável que ainda estava na sua parte do armário. Fui até a cozinha procurar um remédio para gripe. Ele provavelmente só bebeu nos últimos dias e não comeu nada. Preparei rapidamente uma sopa de tomate com sanduiche de queijo um pouco consciente do seu olhar preso nos meus movimentos como um falcão. Só tinha isso na geladeira, não havia mais nada. Fazia séculos que não comia...

Nós jantamos calmamente sem trocar nenhuma palavra, apenas alguns olhares e sorrisos idiotas. Eu não tinha cabeça para conversar mais nada hoje e ele estava um pouco sonolento, efeito dos remédios que o obriguei a tomar e também das suas últimas noites insones andando por aí. Enquanto tomava meu banho, tentei refletir sobre os próximos acontecimentos, mas a minha mente estava muito zonza e pressionada. Eu queria saber o que fazer logo em seguida, mas não consegui. Fiquei parcialmente aliviada em já encontra-lo dormindo, mas assim que me aconcheguei na cama, seus braços me cercaram e seu rosto estava no meu pescoço... Do jeito que foi no inicio, na maior parte do tempo e depois perdemos esse chamego inicial da noite.

Fiquei acordada por horas só aproveitando seu contato, com medo de perde-lo novamente, de as coisas mudarem da noite para o dia, de não conseguimos chegar a um acordo, do amor não ser o suficiente e até mesmo tudo isso ser um sonho. Quando ele começou a roncar tive um momento feliz de que provavelmente era tudo verdade... Ou ele tinha essa mania irritante até mesmo em meus sonhos. Fechei os olhos e me deixei embalar no cansaço.

- Bella, a cortina. – Edward resmungou me apertando ainda mais. Eu estava com um pouco de calor, mas não iria falar nada. – Esse maldito sol no rosto. – reclamou beijando meu pescoço e soltei uma risadinha. – Seu cheiro... Eu perdi isso. – sussurrou movendo o corpo sugestivamente contra o meu.

Virei na cama apenas para olhá-lo, mas fui surpreendida com seus lábios famintos e ansiosos, praticamente devorando os meus, rolando o corpo pra cima de mim e o enrolei com minhas pernas. Eu senti falta disso, do seu toque, do seu beijo, do cheiro e da maneira intensa, gostosa e sexy que ele me pegava. Edward gemeu baixinho quando suguei seu pescoço e fez menção em tirar minha roupa. Travei.

- Uhn, Edward? Baby? – sussurrei puxando-o levemente para olhar em seus olhos – Eu realmente quero muito isso, muito mesmo, mas... Estou naqueles dias. – murmurei corando.

- Sério? Você normalmente não ficava...

- Eu parei de tomar remédios quando... Eu esqueci durante uma semana e deixei de lado, então, ela veio...

- Está tudo bem. – respondeu com um sorriso amável, beijando a pontinha do meu nariz.

- Podemos resolver isso de outra maneira. – retruquei movendo minha pélvis contra a sua ereção.

- Eu sei que podemos, mas vamos deixar que seja diferente. – murmurou me abraçando – Eu fiquei muito tempo sem você.

- São quase dois meses sem sexo, Edward.

- Eu sei.

- Nós nunca ficamos tanto tempo...

- Nós nunca passamos de um dia, antes disso tudo...

- É verdade...

- Devemos rebatizar as superfícies do apartamento novamente.

- Eu concordo.

Meu telefone começou a tocar em algum lugar do quarto. Desenrolei-me dele e o peguei. Era Alice.

- Oi Alice.

- Uhn, Bella... Desculpa ligar tão cedo, mas estamos com um problema. – sussurrou um pouco chorosa – O porteiro do flat que Edward alugou disse que ele não aparece em casa tem dias. Acabamos de abrir aqui e encontramos tudo quebrado, todas as garrafas de bebidas vazias. Ele também não foi trabalhar e não temos ideia de onde foi. Bella, Esme está chamando a polícia.

- Oh, não façam isso...

- Por quê?

- Ele está aqui. Comigo. – respondi baixinho – Ontem nós... Conversamos.

- Ah... Isso é... Nossa, ótimo. Quer dizer, por encontra-lo e por estar com você. Eu estava com medo dele ter feito algo, não sabia o que te dizer...

- Ele está bem, um pouco resfriado, mas com tempo ele conta tudo, tá bom? Ligarei para Esme e vou deixa-la tranquila. Obrigada Alice. – murmurei encerrando a ligação.

- Estou em apuros? – perguntou com aquela expressão de criança pimenta que sempre fazia.

- Há quanto tempo você não aparece em casa?

- Uns dias.

- Quantos dias?

- Desde a semana passada... Quando eu te segui até a livraria, eu não voltei mais, dormi todos os dias no corredor. – respondeu honestamente, olhando para suas mãos – Eu saia, ia para um bar e voltava.

- Isso é muito fodido. – suspirei sem saber o que dizer. Não esperava essa reação dele... Achei que ele iria sentir a separação, mas não que fizesse isso. Na verdade, o rompimento nos afetou de forma intensa, isso quer dizer que temos muito mais o que consertar do que achamos.

- Isso é... Então, o que vamos fazer hoje?

- Eu pensei em fazer compras. A dispensa e a geladeira estão vazias...

- Reparei.

- Não comi muito depois...

- Você perdeu peso. Muito. Talvez uns cinco a sete quilos.

- Provavelmente.

- O que nós fizemos um com o outro? – perguntou e meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas – Não, não chora, por favor... Vem cá. – puxou-me para seu colo e me consolou – Nós vamos ficar bem, basta ter um pouco mais de fé, não quero ficar sem você e sentir tudo que senti. Jamais imaginei que seria tão difícil.

- Eu também não. – murmurei secando meu rosto. – Estou bem.

- Então vamos ao mercado, hoje é domingo, a gente normalmente tinha um dia de preguiça.

- Domingo sem você é horrível. Bolt sequer me deu atenção.

Não tinha nada para tomar café, enquanto me vestia para mercado e preparava uma lista porque precisava de tudo, Edward ficou rolando no chão com Bolt, brincando, fazendo-o ganir, latir e sacodir o rabo curto. Assim que ele se limpou e vestiu, Esme ligou querendo saber dele. Pelas respostas sabia que ela estava louca querendo saber de detalhes, que ele não daria no momento. Nós não tínhamos detalhes. Os pais dele eram gentis e amáveis. Esme demorou um pouco para gostar de mim, meio natural já que Edward é filho único e ela só queria certificar que era boa o suficiente para "seu bebê". Depois de alguns meses nos tornamos mais próximas. Carlisle era muito legal comigo, desde o primeiro dia. Ele e Edward tinham uma relação de melhores amigos. Eles também não se metiam em nosso relacionamento, só apareciam para visitar, jantávamos juntos e saímos em alguns domingos.

Meus pais, por outro lado, era uma completa perdição. Charlie quase teve um ataque quando apresentei Edward. Ele disse que era uma distração com minha pós-graduação, ainda mais trabalhando na livraria. Já Renée ficou feliz, porém, ela se sentia uma espécie de Guru, sei lá, vivia se metendo nas minhas brigas ou em qualquer coisa que tinha com Edward. Um verdadeiro caso sério de horror. Edward e eu já discutimos muito no inicio sobre isso e agora não afetava tanto, porque nossos problemas eram outros, porém, meus pais não foram comunicados da separação. Quando eles ligaram eu disse que Edward viajou a negócios e por algum motivo, acreditaram. Parte de mim seria por ouvir alguma coisa que não iria gostar, outra parte maior e mais importante era porque não contei a ninguém sobre o termino. Ninguém além da família dele e nossos vizinhos sabiam da nossa briga.

- O que você está pensando? – perguntou pegando minha mão e entrelaçando nossos dedos.

- Não contei a ninguém que nos separamos. Acho que alguns meio que perceberam pelo meu humor, mas não falaram nada. E na livraria te viram do lado de fora o tempo todo. Não contei aos meus pais.

- Por quê?

- Não sei. Eu acho que eu mesma não queria aceitar... Ou não achava que seria definitivo... Não sei.

- Entendo. Eu contei, quer dizer, meus pais viram meu estado...

Saímos do prédio em meu carro. O dele, sempre tão reluzente e chamativo, estava sujo e fedendo a umidade. Ele disse que dormiu no carro e começou a chover algum tempo depois. E também caiu um pouco de bebida. Arrepios passaram pelo meu corpo quando me dei conta que ele dirigiu por aí feito um louco, bêbado, podendo sofrer um acidente, acontecer algo... Essa irresponsabilidade dele estava me enervando.

Dividimos a lista no meio e passeamos separados pelo mercado, comprando os itens necessários para casa. Conforme enchia meu carrinho, minha mente estava um pouco dispersa. Eu não desfiz nada de Edward, exceto trocar a fechadura do apartamento por pura birra, nossas contas ainda eram conjuntas, o armário ainda estava com roupas... Seria meu subconsciente relutante? Se eu dei o passo de terminar, por que não separei nossas vidas completamente? Virei no corredor de produtos de limpeza e o avistei na seção de frutas. Uma mulher jovem, loira e peituda estava ao seu lado. Ela colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha e mexeu-se graciosamente para chamar atenção dele, falando algo apontando para as maças que ele estava pegando. Edward balançou a cabeça e falou algo sem virar o rosto, ainda concentrado escolhendo maças. Empurrei meu carrinho até lá me sentindo extremamente ciumenta e insegura.

- Você parece que está escolhendo um carro de tão concentrado. – ela disse, com um beicinho.

- Minha namorada adora maçãs bonitas. Ela arruma na mesa da cozinha algumas e faz a melhor torta que já comi na vida. – respondeu distraído e parei ao lado dele – Oi baby, terminou?

- Só faltam produtos de limpeza e você?

- Só as maças. – respondeu com um sorriso amável.

A mulher devidamente ignorada, ganhou um olhar de "cai fora" e saiu de perto. Ajudei Edward com as frutas e ele me ajudou com os produtos de limpezas. Verificamos a lista e seguimos para caixa sem nenhuma pausa, morrendo de fome. Guardamos tudo no carro e atravessamos a rua de mãos dadas até uma lanchonete para tomar café da manhã. Escolhemos uma mesa do canto e me vi um pouco feliz pelo lugar estar vazio, era realmente gratificante não ter tanto barulho naquele momento.

Encolhi-me em Edward, beijando seu pescoço, percebendo que ele parecia melhor que ontem, mesmo ainda precisando fazer a barba e cortar o cabelo. Pedimos panquecas, ovos e bacon e dois grandes copos de chá gelado e canecas de café. Tradição. Sempre que comíamos aqui era a mesma coisa.

- Acho que eu preciso dormir mais. – disse depois que terminou de comer e toquei sua testa. Com febre novamente.

- Você está febril, Edward. Sem comer direito, bebendo muito, você nunca foi assim... Eu não sabia que você estava tão...

- Se você tivesse olhado na minha direção. – murmurou baixinho.

- Não podia. Eu ia voltar atrás no segundo que olhasse para você.

- Nós estamos sendo cruéis um com o outro. Não foi sua culpa, de verdade, eu bebi porque estava me sentindo perdido e confuso. Não é como você estivesse exalando saúde. Você está muito magra.

- Eu não bebo café desde aquele dia.

- Também não.

Somos destruidores. Destruímos um ao outro nos destruindo. Ele sabia que iria me doer vê-lo tão acabado. E eu no fundo, não queria comer sem ele. Decidimos ir para casa, mas o silencio ainda era pesado, tenso e incomodo. Quase sufocante. Guardei as compras e ele foi deitar depois de tomar o remédio novamente. Coloquei o sapato e resolvi passear com Bolt um pouco, ele estava muito tempo dentro de casa. Ele correu um pouco no parque de um lado ao outro, rolou na grama, pegou um graveto e correu, balançou e depois deitou do meu lado com a língua pra fora como se dissesse que estava bom para voltar pra casa. Acariciei seu pelo curto por um momento, satisfeita com sua atenção e segui de volta para casa. Edward ainda estava dormindo e percebi que estava com muita vontade de me juntar a ele. Por que não?

Seu celular carregando vibrou em cima da mesinha. Desbloqueei a tela rapidamente e uma foto nossa apareceu de fundo. Sorri e abri a mensagem que esperava. Era de Rosalie.

"Você voltou com ela?"

O que ela tem a ver com isso? Por que "ela" se ela bem sabe meu nome? Sem pensar, liguei para o número correspondente. Rosalie atendeu no segundo toque.

- Oh, graças a Deus. Fiquei preocupada com você.

- Uhn, qual o problema de Edward ter voltado comigo? – perguntei sem rodeios.

- Oh, Bella?

- Ele tem alguma outra para voltar?

- Bella, não estou entendendo o que está falando. – Rosalie mudou o tom de voz, estava um pouco mais firme, mas sem deixar de soar irritantemente doce. Vadia. – Eu estava preocupada com Edward, ele sumiu... Estava tão arrasado porque vocês...

- Sei bem o que aconteceu com nós dois e poupe sua preocupação para o seu marido. – retruquei sentindo uma irritação e um ciúme dessa preocupação dela por ele. – Eu cuido do Edward.

- É mesmo? Você viu como ele estava? Você viu como ele ficou?

- E por algum segundo você acha que eu fiquei como? Não se mete no meu relacionamento, Rosalie, você ainda não me conhece de verdade.

- Isso mesmo, Bella. Coloque suas garras de fora e mostre que não é boa para ele. Edward é meu amigo, eu não quero que ele sofra porque você é uma egoísta e só pensa em si mesma.

- Não vou discutir com você. Preocupe-se com seu marido, sua vida e deixe a minha com Edward em paz. Passe bem.

Bati o telefone de volta na mesinha e percebi que estava tremendo. Quem ela pensa que é? Madre Tereza? Logo em seguida, o telefone voltou a vibrar e dessa vez era Emmett. Pouco tempo depois meu próprio telefone também tocou. Desliguei ambos, fechei todo apartamento, puxei as cortinas com blackout, escureci toda a casa e deixei as luzes baixas do corredor acesas. Bolt estava dormindo no tapete da sala de barriga pra cima e tomei a minha dica de deitar com Edward e criar nosso cantinho feliz. A nossa bolha. Não tinha "amigos", família, meus pais, trabalho ou qualquer coisa além de nós.

- Você demorou. – reclamou baixinho quando puxei o edredom – Saiu?

- Levei Bolt na rua um pouco...

- Ah, esqueci disso... Poderia ter me chamado.

- Foi rapidinho, você precisava dormir e agora vim deitar com você.

- Tudo bem, vem cá. – puxou-me para seus braços.

Ele estava muito quentinho e convidativo. Abracei-o apertado, dando um beijo doce de leve nos seus lábios e logo estávamos rolando na cama, ofegantes, necessitando por mais e sabendo que qualquer momento entre nós, qualquer faísca faria nosso desejo explodir. Edward esfregou sua ereção casualmente em mim. Eu queria satisfazê-lo de alguma forma e nenhuma delas ele parecia querer. Não sabia se me sentia rejeitada ou simplesmente lisonjeada por ele querer mais de uma forma romântica. Assim que ele adormeceu, lembrei-me que esqueci de confrontá-lo sobre Rosalie e que estava pronta para reconhecer minha imaturidade com ela, insegurança e ciúmes. Muitos ciúmes. Assim como da mulher do mercado. Qualquer uma parecia poder levá-lo de mim mesmo que ele tenha dito que me amava.

- Bella... Baby, acorda. – sussurrou beijando-me levemente – Você vai trabalhar hoje?

- Sim, mas não quero. – resmunguei escondendo meu rosto – E você?

- Preciso. O escritório deve estar um caos.

O senso de responsabilidade falou mais alto, mas eu queria continuar na cama, dentro de casa, segura e sozinha com ele. Enfrentar a realidade lá fora sem que a gente tivesse se resolvido cem por cento estava me dando um pouco de medo. Saímos juntos, em meu carro. Estacionamos em um prédio comercial que ficava bem no meio do caminho entre nossos trabalhos.

- Almoçamos juntos? – perguntou baixinho – Café no horário de sempre.

- Sim, vou te esperar.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrou inclinando-se a minha altura para um beijo.

- Eu também. – miei sentindo minha voz falhar – Muito.

- Não fique preocupada, está tudo bem.

Assenti calmamente e segui sozinha para livraria enquanto ele seguia para seu escritório, todo arrumado e bonito. Cheguei na loja e encontrei Mike, meu gerente, nós tínhamos expandido a loja comprando as duas ao lado e criado um segundo piso. Nossa lanchonete também era muito boa e bastante procurada durante o dia, tanto que abrimos uma porta alternativa para que a fila não atrapalhasse a livraria.

- Ei Bella, bom dia. – disse sorridente. Mike mudou muito comigo desde a briga, tenho certeza que ele foi o primeiro a perceber minha separação porque estava muito sorridente e cheio de mãos pra cima de mim. – Como foi seu final de semana?

- Muito bom e o seu? – perguntei para ser educada, mas nenhum pouco interessada.

- Perfeito. Conheci um bar na quinta avenida que talvez devêssemos ir lá conhecer.

- Você está me convidando para sair, Mike?

- Não... Quer dizer, sim. Depende.

- Vamos começar a trabalhar. – disse sem respondê-lo porque os primeiros clientes entraram.

Edward e eu trocamos mensagens por toda manhã, ele estava tentando me deixar tranquila ou se deixar tranquilo, porém, funcionou em me manter equilibrada como não estive em anos.

- E então? Você concorda em ir lá? É um bar legal, com música ao vivo, jazz, blues...

- Ir lá onde? – Edward perguntou abraçando minha cintura e beijando meu rosto levemente, mas seu olhar estava diferente. Uhn, alguém estava com ciúmes? - Então?

- Mike estava falando sobre um bar novo na quinta avenida. Dizendo que tinha Jazz e Blues e outras coisas boas. – respondi sua pergunta.

- É, mas era para conhecer a fim de fazer a confraternização dos funcionários. – Mike retrucou calmamente.

- Certo. Vou garantir que passaremos lá para conhecer, se for legal, podemos decidir isso. – Edward respondeu secamente dando um olhar mortal a Mike, que balançou a cabeça e saiu – Então, ele queria sair com você? Há quanto tempo?

- Edward para com isso... Fala mais baixo. – sussurrei percebendo que uns clientes estavam nos observando – Vou buscar minha bolsa. Vamos comer juntos ainda? – perguntei tocando seu rosto e ele assentiu rigidamente.

Saímos da livraria discutindo levemente sobre o lugar que iriamos comer. Ele estava sendo birrento e jogando comentários maldosos para cada lugar que sugeria.

- Edward, se for pra ser assim, talvez seja melhor...

- Melhor o quê? Você quer voltar e almoçar com Mike? Tenho certeza que nessas semanas ele foi muito agradável com você.

Respirei fundo e cruzei os braços, esperando-o se acalmar. Minha vontade era de gritar de volta, mas, isso nos levaria a uma bela cena no meio da rua. Eu o amo e quero fazer isso dar certo, porém, se ele tentar ser menos grosseiro... Esperei-o terminar de bufar e apertar a ponta do nariz. Ele nunca foi dos mais ciumentos, implicava com uma coisa ou outra, mas não era como se déssemos motivos. Observei-o grunhir e puxar os cabelos. Ok, espero que não surte.

- Desculpa.

- Tudo bem... Estou faminta, Edward.

- Ok, mas sério... – disse e vendo minha expressão, balançou a cabeça e pegou minha mão.

Sentamos em um lugar especifico de sanduiches, feitos na hora, com diversos molhos e saladas. Escolhi o meu e o dele enquanto ele pegava uma mesa e algumas bebidas para nós. Estava até um pouco vazio, devido as vezes que viemos e esperamos um tempo na fila.

- Bella, desculpa. Eu descontrolei lá...

Isso era novo... Ele pedindo desculpa por grosseria? Ele dizia uma vez, sem realmente se arrepender e passava batido. Agora, ele estava sendo sincero.

- Pensei merda quando ouvi Mike te convidando pra sair, isso me lembrou que ficamos separados e eu estive bem perto de te perder para um cara qualquer, poderia ter sido ele, com um convite idiota para ir a um bar ou um cliente, ou alguém do nada...

- Eu entendo você. Ontem no mercado tive meu momento, lembra? - disse tranquila e feliz por sua sinceridade.

- Você foi bem mais discreta.

- Não tanto com Rosalie, no entanto. Ela me irritou com a mensagem.

- Desculpe, não sei que diabos foi isso. Rosalie sempre foi muito protetora, você sabe, só não entendi sua mensagem. Eu vi que teve uma ligação, Emmett me ligou, mas não falamos sobre isso.

- Ela foi ridícula.

- Por que você ficou com ciúmes dela? Quer dizer, a atitude dela foi bem estranha, mas, ela é casada com meu amigo de infância, tipo, nada nunca aconteceria.

- Isso é o seu ponto de vista, depois dessa estranha conversa, não sei qual o ponto de vista dela sobre você.

- O meu ponto de vista é o que importa. Eu só quero você e ninguém mais...

Edward e eu passamos as semanas seguintes nos reconectando. Cheguei a pensar em uma terapia para casal, mas decidi fazer meu relacionamento sobreviver a esta crise de forma diferente. Preparei os pratos favoritos dele como nos primeiros meses, rebatizamos o apartamento completamente, damos espaços para novas fantasias sexuais e fizemos alguns momentos só para realiza-las. Buscamos conversar antes de surtar, tentamos na maior parte do tempo ser sincero um com o outro e percebi, pela primeira vez, que talvez o casamento não fosse uma boa ideia naquele momento passado. Havia questões que precisavam ser resolvidas e aceitas entre nós dois.

Ele estava tentando arduamente não ser tão grosseiro e xingar, quanto aos palavrões, disse que talvez devesse não tentar tanto porque eu o conheci assim, não queria perder o homem pelo qual me apaixonei, só queria que os gritos e ignorâncias diminuíssem. Nada era mais sexy que Edward dizendo "pra caralho" com um sorriso torto. Também parei de chorar e de me sentir insegura com tudo. Passei a ser sincera sobre meu dia, a deixar de ser egoísta e distribuir melhor as tarefas no trabalho assim não ficaria sobrecarregada. Decidimos sair juntos com Bolt e percebi que meus pais se metiam no meu relacionamento porque contava a eles como uma criança mimada sempre que Edward fazia algo que me desagrava.

Nós éramos os mesmos, mas diferentes. Conectados de uma forma completamente sincera e limpa. Todos os dias dizia a ele que o amava e ele fazia o mesmo. Não era pra forçar a barra, era o lembrete que não importava o que acontecesse no dia, nós estaríamos ali para o outro. Não deixamos de brigar por pequenas coisas que nunca mudariam. Cueca no chão do quarto, livros espalhados na sala, bagunça do Bolt no corredor e louça na pia depois das oito da noite. E também continuei virando-o na cama por roncar e ele me acordar todo santo dia reclamando que tinha esquecido das cortinas, mas depois vi que ele estava fazendo de proposito porque inesperadamente, passamos a transar no mesmo horário. Espertinho.

Mudei meu guarda roupa, passei a investir mais em roupas íntimas e apimentar a relação. Nós somos jovens, não queremos ser pais agora, temos tempo de sobra para o casamento e filhos. Sexo era a nossa diversão. Eu também passei a visita-lo não somente para o trabalho, mas sem nada debaixo de um casaco e um salto alto. Ele amava isso, na cama nós mudamos completamente. Antes achava que estava bom, agora, era maravilhoso. As pequenas coisas do dia-a-dia podem soterrar um relacionamento perfeito sem fazer barulho, sem que a gente perceba o quão distante estamos nos tornando do nosso parceiro. Um ano se passou, nós nunca mais nos separamos, compramos uma cobertura maior, abrimos uma nova livraria e ele expandiu seu escritório. Ficamos noivos seis meses depois dessas conquistas, casamos quatro meses depois do pedido e estamos todos os dias lembrando que ainda somos e sempre seremos de um jeito melhorado, maduro e sincero, Edward e Bella que se conheceram e se apaixonaram a cinco anos atrás.


End file.
